evanescencefandomcom-20200213-history
Your Love (song)
The song Your Love 'is an unreleased song and was written by Amy Lee and Tim McCord. Background Written and performed by Amy Lee at the NMPA (National Music Publishers Association) meeting in New York after she received the 2008 Songwriter Icon Award by NMPA. It was also performed by Amy and Terry Balsamo at the 2009 Legends & Lyrics (L&L) concert in Nashville, TN. It is known that Amy has an early demo of the song on her laptop. The song was described as being about love that cannot work."Amy Lee Plays Legends And Lyrics". ''UpVenue.com. It was rumored that the song may be called "Wait Forever", but the EvanescenceWebsite.com confirmed that "Your Love" is the correct name ''from a very reliable source'':' "We have been informed from a very reliable source that Amy did perform a new song at the Songwriter Icon Award... The song is called Your Love and it's a song Amy recently wrote! What can we say... We are curious to hear it!!! Thanks again, you know who you are!!" When asked through e-mail when the season two episodes of Legends and Lyrics will start airing (the season in which Amy Lee was featured), Hallie Mitchell of Legends and Lyrics responded that season two will start airing during the fall. This episode (containing "Your Love") will be featured in the Season Two DVD of Legends and Lyrics, which is presumably scheduled for a release at the end of May 2010. The song is described by a member of Evanescencewebsite.com who attended the Legend and Lyrics as: "For Amy’s final song of the evening, it was a surprise and an honor to be privy to her new song, one that had not yet been performed for a public audience. From the first few notes and syllables uttered, Lee held the crowd, including Gavin DeGraw and Dwight Yoakam, in the palm of her hand. The piece, entitled Your Love, was described as being about love that cannot work. It took a few moments for the spell to wear off once the song was over. It is reported that "Your Love" is a working title for the song." On 19th July 2010 Legends & Lyrics released a thirty second clip of Your Love. Amy talked about the song in a ''Rockline Radio interview on October 17, 2011: "Your Love" was a song that Tim and I wrote together, originally for a soundtrack that didn't work out. There's no place you can buy it right now, but hopefully in the future we'll be able to do something with it. I think it's a real cool song, right now it is just a B-side."Evanescence - Rockline Radio Interview 2011". YouTube. On July 6, 2014, a live bootleg of Your Love was leaked. It can be heard here. When asked about the song in a Q&A held on her Facebook page in 2016, she said the following: You know what, I gotta be honest, that song is just ok! You write a lot of songs and at the time, the most recent one is always your favorite. I had my moment with Your Love but then I wrote a couple of other songs that were similar but better and just kind of moved on! Not saying you'll never hear it but you're not missing too much.Lee, Amy (February 29, 2016). "You know what, I gotta be honest...". Facebook. Amy said in a fansite interview that "since L&L owns the recording, they control what happens with it.""Entrevista Exclusiva Com Amy Lee". AmyLeeBrasil.com. September 5, 2012. Archived from the original on March 4, 2013. As of November 2015, Legends & Lyrics still plans to release this performance by Amy Lee. The producer and CEO of the company was stricken with early onset Alzheimer's disease and the family has been struggling to deal with his illness for several years. Recently, the company has been re-structured and is in the process of securing investors to get the show back on the air. Although, progress has been slow, it appears that this will all come together. Watch the website www.legendsandlyrics.com for updates! Lyrics Note: ''These are the lyrics from the 30 second clip, not the lyrics to the entire song'' Wait forever for your love Make believe that we're the only ones Holding on to whispers of your love All we are is a dream beyond the dawn References Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs